


Forever starts here

by Kavat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavat/pseuds/Kavat
Summary: Phil knew that he wanted to propose. Even if they already knew that they were getting married someday, Phil knew he wanted a special moment to remember and tell their children.





	Forever starts here

”These beasts are killing me”, Dan said as he swatted another mosquito away. “I’m being slowly eaten by tropical animals, why aren’t you saving me, Phil?” Phil just looked at him and raised his eyebrows.   
“Do you really think I could save you from anything in this jungle? I'm sorry but I don't think I can be the hero you need here.” Phil reached for his drink as they were lounging on the little patio of the bungalow they were renting with Martyn and Cornelia.   
“Remind me again why I'm marrying you” Dan said, “You are clearly useless.”  
“I guess because you love me a bit.”  
“Ugh. That pesky little detail.”

-

They had talked about it for years. In joking terms at first, offhand comments when no one else was listening. “I want a red velvet cake at our wedding” Phil had said one night while they were watching Bake Off and stuffing their faces with Haribo. Dans hand had paused half way between the candy and his mouth, just for a second, before he composed himself.  
“Red velvet?” he had replied with faked annoyance. “That’s so basic. I always thought we would do something a bit more crazy. Or maybe cherry flavored cake.” That had earned him a gummy bear to the face.

-

Phil knew that he wanted to propose. Even if they already knew that they were getting married someday, Phil knew he wanted a special moment to remember and tell their children. He already had the ring, a simple gold band in a black velvet box tucked into a sock with burgers on it. He didn’t have any distinct plans but he loved the idea of doing it while on tour, this big half-year-long adventure they’d embarked on together. 

Everything they did was together. Their private life, their professional life, their social life were all things he no longer could remember what it was like to handle alone. They’d had multiple homes together. They had Youtube channels together. They had companies together. Their families had intersected more and more and they both now had designated seats at the other’s family dinner table when they went to visit. It made perfect sense to Phil that it was during this long journey that he would find the perfect moment to officially continue their future. Together.

-

He had been close a couple of times during tour. He thought about it in Moscow, just because he thought Dan would appreciate the political statement of it, but that didn’t feel like the right reason. He thought about in Warsaw on Dan’s birthday, but he wanted to have a separate day for the anniversary. He thought about it in Denver, feeling like they were on top of the world (or at least the Rocky Mountains) but there had been too much people around. He had thought about it in LA after they’d filmed their biggest show yet but the crew had dragged them away for an after party and the moment passed. 

\- 

Now here they were, lounging on a patio in Australia, soaking up some sun and resting their weary bodies for a few days before continuing the last leg of the tour. As he was lying there Phil realized this was the first time they had a whole day for themselves in months, as Martyn and Cornelia had gone off on a jungle tour for the day. “This is it”, he thought. They were alone for a few more hours, they were both in a good mood, the location was beautiful. It was perfect. 

“Do you want a refill?” Phil used his empty glass as an excuse to get up and back into the house.  
“Sure, thanks” Dan said without moving, face turned towards the sun.

Phil felt nerves bubbling up from his stomach out to his limbs, making his hands tremble slightly as he searched his luggage for the burger sock. Even if he knew what the answer was going to be it still felt like a pivotal moment in their lives. He stuffed the little box into his shorts pocket, went into their ensuite to run some cold water over his hands and press the wet palms to his cheeks in an attempt to cool down slightly. He looked in the mirror and was met by messy hair on end, a worn out t-shirt he was wearing as protection from the sun and a slight sunburn on his nose. It would have to do. Dan had to know what he was signing up for anyway.

He couldn’t help but stop for a moment at the patio door with two glasses filled with fresh orange juice in his hands and the box burning in his right pocket. He took in the sight of Dan, lying there in nothing but a pair of quite small shorts and sunglasses. His beautiful, loud, obnoxious, loving Dan. His.

“You never actually said yes by the way” Phil said as he put down their drinks on the little side table between their sun loungers and sat down on his.  
“To what? The drink?” Dan faced him, his brows furrowed in confusion behind the sunglasses.  
“No. The marriage thing.”  
“Oh. Well.” Dan took a sip, put the glass back down and leaned back in his chair, facing the warm sun. “You never asked.”  
“Yeah. I think it’s time I did something about that.” Phil wiped his now clammy hands on his shorts as he knelt down next to Dan.  
“What? Phil…” Dan pushed his sunglasses into his hair as he sat up properly, surprise coloring his face.

“I love you Dan. I’ve loved you since the day I met you, probably even before that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know you want that too, so this is really just… Formalities. Sorry, that sounded more romantic in my head.” Phil took deep breath as he saw a wide grin on Dan’s face. It was all he needed.

“Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?” There was moisture in Dan’s eyes now and he let out a short laugh.  
“Philip Michael Lester, of course I will.” He was full on sniffling now, but smiling wide.  
“Sorry, I’m trying not to ruin the moment but I can’t believe you just did that. Come here you spoon” Dan blubbered out as he opened his arms for Phil to embrace. He pulled him into a tight hug and then moved his hands up to cup Phil’s face and kiss him.

“Oh, I got you a ring as well.” Phil entangled himself to reach for his pocket and pull out the little black box.  
“It’s nothing special but I hope it’s the right size at least,” he said as Dan picked up the ring and slid it on to his finger. It was a little big but he didn’t seem to care.

“It’s perfect, this was perfect, you’re perfect,” Dan said as he pulled him in for another kiss, deeper this time. Phil could feel it down to his toes, the familiarity of Dan’s lips melting away the tension in his body.

He wished he could stop time and stay in this moment forever. A few more hours alone together would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this during the Bingo fest but ended up doing another row, and I thought that I might as well finish it. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr!](https://kavat.tumblr.com/post/180355136132/forever-starts-here)


End file.
